108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Styles School
The Four Styles School was a famous tool refinement Great Sect. The sect Wu Xinjie chose for Su Xing was known as the Four Styles School. This sect was located in the Azure Dragon Territory’s most remote eastern Cooling Kingdom Refining Prefecture’s “Flaming Eastern Island.” It could even be said to be cut off from the rest of the world; the Four Styles School in the ancient past was once a reputedly illustrious Great School. For the Champion Nine Dragons of Azure Dragon Territory legend, he took possession of a seat in public office, and was called by others as the “Refining Dragon.” After the Star Duels began, Azure Dragon Territory’s cards were shuffled, and the Champion Nine Dragons was the first to be overthrown. For all kinds of reasons, the Four Styles School declined. However, a camel starving to death was bigger than a horse. This Four Styles School somewhat still had the leftover Champion Nine Dragons. In the Azure Dragon Territory, he still had a bit of military glory. To give Su Xing the beautiful spirit vessels the Four Styles School occupied could not be any more suitable. The other important reason why Wu Xinjie considered the Four Styles School was because the Four Styles School was a school adept at tool refinement. Su Xing had slightly entered the world of tool refinement, and he had many materials on hand. To forge the Heavenly Spirit Earthly Fiend Purple Star Five Elements Sword in the future, he would need tool refinement methods. This would help Su Xing solve the Purple Star Outlaw Writ together at once, and two, also could conveniently give him mastery in tool refinement. Members * Daoist Master Qiankun (Founding Master) * Daoist Master Qiantian (Second Generation Headmaster) (Mentioned) * Daoist Master Xuantian (Current Headmaster) * Ju Yueke * Yuchi Qingshan * Su Xing * Tang Lianxin Four Great Disciplea: * Jiao Shu * E Hun * Cong Wanzhi * Yun Pengtian The cultivations of the Four Style School’s Four Great Disciples were very high. The most primary cause was that they did not participate in tool refinement at all. Originally, the Four Styles School was a tool refinement Great Sect, but by doing so, cultivation advancement was very slow. For example, the Heads of the Four Spirit Peaks were no more than Galaxy Late Stage. Afterwards, the Four Styles School also figured out tool refinement was not a way forward. They vigorously cultivated a few elite disciples, E Jun and Cong Wanzhi among them. The cultivation of these two were both Galaxy Late Stage. It was just that although their cultivations were high, their tool refinement arms were almost mediocre. History The ancient era Champion Nine Dragons’ school had been extinguished. What the Four Styles School could preserve could be said to be as it should have been. Suspended on its lonesome offshore above the vile environment, no one was willing to stop over longer here. Furthermore, this tool refining sect, the Four Styles School, reportedly refined this Flaming Eastern Island into a terrifying forbiddance great array. As a result, everyone had lingering fears which were not completely eradicated. In addition, in the ten thousand li of sea area, there was also a Falling Cherry Ghost Kingdom.6 Flaming Eastern Island just happened to be lodged in the path of the Falling Cherry Ghost Kingdom’s attack on the Azure Dragon Territory, and the Azure Dragon Territory needed a large sect to protect this place. Thus, the Four Styles School maintained it. Although this was so, the the Azure Dragon Territory was rather afraid of the consequences. Blockaded tightly, the Four Styles School in end could only cut itself off from the rest of the world. Since then, it did not pay attention to the affairs of the world, and until now had nearly been forgotten The Four Styles School in the past indeed had many Supreme Grade, even Ancient, Sword Arts. It was just that when the sect extinguishing disaster occurred, they were looted with nothing left. Currently, the remaining Sword Arts mostly were conserved by pure fluke, or created by a few disciples in the following hundred years. Locations Entering the center of the island, the air temperature somewhat fell. In the middle was a peak that was a green, grass-like cushion. In this Flaming Eastern Island, it could be counted as having a ignited a slightly warm air. This peak that was known as “Pure Heart Peak” was also the main peak of the Four Styles School’s main hall. The others were also “Fire Cloud Peak,” “Water Moon Peak,” “Wind Violent Peak,” and “Thunder Roll Peak” each representative of the sect’s four styles. * Ghost Chopping Cape * Qiankun Tomb * Four Styles Solitary Path Trivia * For the long established Four Styles School, actually because it was cut off from the rest of the world, it had been blockaded by the Azure Dragon Territory, so disciples could only be sought after in the dozen or so villages on Flaming Eastern Island. Think about how miserable that was. The disciples already under the school was a yellow unable to reach the green, and now seeing Su Xing’s cultivation had reached this high of a Nebula Late Stage, he simply was regarded by Master Uncle Yuchi Qingshan as a piece of delicious cake. Category:Sect Category:Allies